LaLu Week 2016
by shvartzit
Summary: LaLu week 2016 ! Aquarius, Devilish, Dreams, Sparks, Manga, Games, and Prey. All my submissions to the wonderful ship week right here :) Edited!
1. Aquarius: Out of Sight, Close to Heart

**Day 1: Aquarius**

 **Out of Sight, Close to Heart**

It was really quite lovely to spend time like this.

Laxus was lying beside her, both of them tangled in his sheets, the smaller blonde on her stomach and her head rested on her arms on the pillow as the bigger blonde lying on his side traced patterns with his fingers on her back.

The two blondes' relationship started as a no strings attached agreement between the two of them, but as time passed they realized they actually enjoyed each others company outside of the bedroom, and somehow, at some point their relationship turned into something more.

And Lucy absolutely _loved_ it.

Laxus' fingers were magical, she decided, no matter what they did; definitely the best fingers in the world, as long as they kept going that is. Lucy sighed contently as Laxus' fingers trailed up her spine and traced the edges of her tattoo.

"Why do you hide it?"

Her brows furrowed and she twisted her neck to get a better look at him, "hide what?"

He sighed in frustration, "your tattoo, Blondie; is there anyone who even knows about it other than me?"

"Well I only got it a few months after Tarataros, and it just felt weird to talk about it to anyone, you know? I didn't see the point of showing it to anyone, since it's not for show - it's for me." She explained.

The look on his face when she finished had her stifling a giggle.

The big, bad, intimidating blonde had a reputation of being cold and indifferent thanks to his ability of having a poker face at all times, he had difficulty sharing his emotions and thoughts, and was even worse at explaining them in actual, real words.

In actuality, the Lighting Dragon Slayer's communication problems were not the reason Laxus had a stoic image for the public, but because just like any other powerful individual with enemies, he tried to protect those he loved by keeping them at arms' length.

Which Lucy thought was stupid, and told him so, but he was so used to being alone, to fighting on his own… some habits are harder to get rid of.

But all of that didn't matter, because she knew what a softie he was on the inside. He cared, and he felt, just like everyone. Only a handful of people knew about this side of his (namely his grandfather, team, and _very_ recently, also herself).

As they got to know each other better, Lucy found out that behind closed doors – and away from people – Laxus was, in fact, very expressive. He didn't express himself with words, no, he was a man of actions, and why would he even need words with eyes as expressive as his?

And now, looking at his face, she saw curiosity befitting a small child in his eyes, so unusual of him. It clashed with his hard features and created a sight unlike any other, and her heart swelled knowing she was one of the only people to ever see him like this, asking for more.

Her blue mermaid tattoo was very beautiful if anyone asked her.

It was positioned between her shoulder blades, not in the middle, but a bit to the left side of her rib cage – just above her heart.

"Last year, when we fought against the demons of the books of Zeref…" she trailed off, the words escaping her. It was still such a sensitive subject, even after all the time that has passed, no one was overly comfortable talking about that subject yet.

"I was the only one not caught by the Alegria, the only one able to fight… I was running out of magic fast and I already summoned two spirits, but it wasn't enough, so I summoned a third spirit, Aquarius."

The smaller blonde closed her eyes as memories of that day assaulted her mind. She worked hard to mend her heart and soul afterwards, and it took a long time until she felt like her own self again. Getting that tattoo was a turning point for her, symbolizing the beginning of a new start.

"If a Celestial mage can summon three spirits at the same time, they can summon the Spirit King. But there's a price for that," she drew in a shaky breath before she continued. "I can summon the Spirit King only if I break one of my zodiac keys, give them up, but not just any of them, one that I have a close bond with."

A tear escape her eye, but Lucy kept talking. "I won't ever be able to summon Aquarius again; I will never see her again." Now the tears were flowing freely down her cheeks.

Laxus could not see her like that; Lucy Heartfilia is a happy, bubbly, friendly, forgiving, and kind person. She was strong-willed, accepting, and her personality drew people to her like moth to a flame, making them want to change for the better, to deserve her kindness.

Seeing her cry was unnatural, and Laxus could _not_ stand it.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest and rolling to his back, so she could lie on his chest, and then proceeded to kiss all of her tears until none were left.

It was such a touching, rare gesture from him, that giggles burst out of the smaller blonde between sobs.

"You're ridiculous," she told him.

"Don't get used to it." His usual scowl was firmly back in place, which caused her to grin down at the Dragon Slayer.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

The mighty Laxus Dreyar huffed and Lucy laughed again.

"Oi, don't laugh at me, Blondie!"

"Don't call me 'Blondie', Blondie!" she retorted and pulled a few of his own blonde strands for good measure.

Laxus glared at her and his eyes shone with mischief. Lucy had just enough time to pull back an inch before he started tickling her.

Somehow, ten minutes later, Laxus was sprawled on the floor and watched Lucy walk to the kitchen to get them both water. He pulled down the blanket, pillows, and sheets from his bed, attempting to make the floor comfortable enough to not have to stand up and actually get back into the bed.

When Lucy came back with a glass of water for him, she bit her lips to hold back the laughter; her boyfriend was lazy, and she would probably have to make his bed for him, otherwise he was most likely going to sleep like that for another week.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" she asked once she noticed the crease between his brows.

"Nothing…"

" _Laxus_."

"It's just… you got that tattoo to remember her, but you chose to have it where you can't see it, I don't get it."

"The tattoo is _her_. Forever as close to my heart as anything can be, but I won't ever see it – _her_ – again."

Laxus blinked at the other blonde as she made herself comfortable on his chest again and started to fall asleep.

It was just like her to think of something like that. _Ever the artist_ , he thought.

"Luce."

"Hmm?"

She was practically asleep by then, and Laxus was overwhelmed with content, willing to stay like that forever.

"Good night."

"Night Laxy…"

 **() ()**  
 **(O.O)**

 **Word count: 1,214**

 **Ahhhhhhh LaLu week! OMGOMGOMG _OMFG_ I can't believe this is actually happening!**

 **So as you might understand, I'm very excited to add to the LaLu love in the fandom, I really hope you liked this, I admit I made many changes since the first draft...**

 **English is (unfortunately) _not_ my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes you might see in this one-shot or the ones that follow, if you want, you can always PM me and I'll fix the typos~  
**

 **IF REVIEWS ARE LOVE THEN CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS A ROMANTIC GESTURE and I will appreciate nothing more than your love :D**

 **Anyways, see you here tomorrow :)**

 **24/2/2016:** **(Yes I write day and then month...) Edit time is here! I'm editing all of these chapters, because I didn't have enough time/ was too lazy to do it at the time. I'm currently in a writing heap and I decided to edit this fic before moving on to the next project.**


	2. Devilish: Of Bumps and Smiles

**Day 2: Devilish**

 **Of Bumps and Smiles**

Lucy held her hand to her mouth in an attempt to choke the sob that tried to escape from her.

She should have known better. She should have seen it coming.

After all the sight before her was one she dreaded for a while now.

Her boyfriend of eight months, Erik 'Cobra' Nirvan, was kissing his _long-lost-but-recently-found-thanks-to-the-blonde-he-will-no-longer-call-girlfriend_ Kinana Cubellios.

The little snake was more cunning and manipulative than Lucy gave her credit for, always appearing to be innocent when it came to men, but obviously not _that_ innocent, if the looks of the pair in the entrance of the building were anything to go by.

She met Kinana in her first year of college at English class, but she was still a year older than Lucy who was at her second year of college at the time.

The two became good friends when they were working together for a paper, and when Lucy introduced her boyfriend to her friend, she should have known that it was going to end in tears. Her tears.

Erik she met at a bar. She'd known of him beforehand, but then again, what girl didn't?

Maroon hair, one amethyst eye (the other one shut permanently with a scar that made him even more mouthwatering, if that was even possible), tan skin stretched over toned muscles, and a devilish smile that never failed to drop the panties of all the girls in his presence.

He had a reputation of sleeping with anyone willing, which was why Lucy was so hesitant at first to go out with him.

There was always this fear in her that she wouldn't be enough for him, and that he would leave her as soon as he got into her pants for someone better, more experienced, or more beautiful.

Nevertheless, when she finally did agree to date him she didn't regret it.

Until three months afterwards when she ( _re_ )introduced Erik and Kinana, and it was obvious something changed, but the blonde was too stubborn and trusting to admit defeat, and now here she was.

Running from the apartment complex where Erik lived as tears blurred her vision.

 _She should have known_.

 _Thud!_ Suddenly Lucy found herself parallel to the ground and on top of something warm, and much too soft to be the concrete of the sidewalk.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" the words rushed past her lips and she sat up quickly, resulting in her straddling the man she slammed into.

The man in question groaned and Lucy squeaked.

She leaned down and held his head between her hands, trying (and failing) to determine if the guy had a concussion or not.

Two blue-grey eyes locked onto two large brown ones, and Lucy's breath hitched.

He was gorgeous ( _of course he was, she couldn't knock down an average looking guy, now could she?_ ) with blonde hair, chiseled features, a lightning shaped scar over his right eye, and soft, pink lips that looked so kissable she found herself blushing and pulled away from his face, letting go of his head.

Laxus groaned again at the lack of the soft hands on his temples. As a former champion in martial arts, he was used to being punched to the ground, and his head used to being hit from all angles; but to say he was surprised to find himself on the cold, hard ground beneath a beautiful blonde woman as soon as he out of 8-Island at the end of his shift was an understatement.

He frowned at the blonde above him as she kept asking how he felt or something of the sort.

"Can you get off of me?" he bit out as she made no indication to move anytime soon.

Her brown orbs widened as she realized their position.

"I'm so, so sorry! I wasn't looking a-and I didn't notice, and-and-and are you okay?!"

She was panicking and had dried tears on her cheeks, he noted, and he wasn't sure, but he thought she might be shivering a bit, even though it wasn't even cold.

"Are you alright?" she asked once more as she finally got off of his lap.

"Are _you_ alright?" he replied, "You look like you're running from a demon or something."

She blushed and Laxus couldn't help but think that she could've been beautiful if it wasn't for the tears' stains on her cheeks and the red nose.

He had to bite his tongue when she breathed out a chuckle and her small hand pushed a few stray blonde tresses from her face. It didn't matter that she was crying, or that her eyes were red and puffy, at that moment Laxus thought she was beautiful anyway.

The pretty blonde woman looked at him, and her previously soft eyes hardened as she assessed him again.

"You might have a concussion," she said eventually.

Laxus ran his fingers gently over the spot where he knew a bump would be forming later on, his own question forgotten.

"Won't be the first one… just means I have to stay awake for a more hours," he glanced at his wrist watch and frowned, "…which means I have to pull an all-nighter I guess." _Again_ , he added in his head.

"Let me keep you company, at least," she hurriedly said. "I possibly gave you concussion, the least I can do is make sure nothing happened to you and stay up with you," she blushed again. "Unless you have a girlfriend or roommate or something, or, uh, you want the crazy blonde that ran into you away from yourself so she won't cause any more physical harm, or you know-"

Laxus bit his lip to keep himself from smiling as the pretty, blushing, blonde woman rambled on and on; she was cute, that's for sure.

He raised a hand in a silencing manner, and the blonde beside him stopped talking. "I don't have anyone that would pull an all-nighter with me to make sure I don't have a concussion."

Blink. "Oh! Well then, I know this really great place not far from here. My friend works there though, so maybe we shouldn't go there…" she bit her lip thoughtfully.

"Or," Laxus snapped her attention back to him, "we could go to the 24/7 diner I know, where no one will bother us," he suggested.

She smiled at him and nodded sheepishly with another blush tainting her cheeks.

It was a forty minutes walk that they used to get some basic information about each other.

His name is Laxus Dreyar; he's 25 years old, on his third year at Crocus University, majoring Physics and Business, he started late because he decided to first pursue a career as a martial arts fighter, but he's going to work with his Gramps once he finishes school.

Her name is Lucy Heartfilia, she's 21 years old, a second year at the same university, and considering she majors English and Astronomy, it's understandable how they never crossed paths before; she had to start a year late because she ran away from home when she was younger and missed a year of high school, and her dream job is to be a novelist ever since she could remember.

On the way to the diner, Lucy's phone buzzed constantly with new messages, and it rang at least seven times, each time she would check the caller's ID and then let the phone ring until the caller gave up; but each time she had a pained look in her eyes that she tried to hide with a strained smile and some half-assed excuse.

Ten minutes after they sat down in a corner booth in the diner, the phone rang again. The way she bit her lip made Laxus suspicious, so he snatched the device from her hand and looked at the screen. There was a picture of her and a maroon haired, pointy-eared guy, and the caller ID said 'Coby'.

Not paying attention to the horrified expression on Lucy's face, Laxus answered the call.

"Lucy! Where are you, you were-" the concerned voice of ' _Coby_ ' yelled into the bigger blonde's ear and Laxus pulled the phone from his ear, making a show of grimacing and rubbing his ear, causing the younger blonde to giggle a bit, though she still had a worried look in her eyes.

Laxus brought the phone back to his ear, and didn't even let the guy finish his sentence (or was it a question?) before he talked.

"Listen, Blondie's not interested in talking to you. Don't know why, honestly, I don't care, but it's rude to harass girls, you know?"

There was a loaded silence from the other side of the line before the other guy finally found his voice again.

"Who is this? And why do you have my girlfriend's phone?"

Laxus smirked before he replied. "I'm the guy sitting with your girlfriend over pizza right now. Really, you should stop calling, someone might think you're needy; or pathetic."

"Listen, you asshole, tell me where Lucy is right now!"

"I already told you where she is. Hey, Blondie, wanna talk to him?" she shook her head no and Laxus rolled his eyes at the swearing guy on the phone. "She says no, guess that settles it." And then he hung up.

After a moment of consideration he turned the damned thing off and handed it back to the gaping female in front of him.

"Did I do something I shouldn't have?"

She blinked at him and then shifted her gaze to the phone as if it was the first time she saw one.

"No. That was… thank you."

"Don't mention it. I mean it, though. Don't mention it. Ever."

The aforementioned pizza (that they only ordered once they sat down and were in fact waiting for when Laxus decided to answer Lucy's phone) arrived, and Laxus wasted no time to slide a steaming slice to his plate.

"So, like I said, I was-" his words were cut off by the younger blonde.

"Aren't you going to ask?"

"...Am I supposed to?"

"Well, anyone else would've asked why I won't answer my boyfriend after he called me several times and texted me nonstop for the past 30 minutes or so," she reasoned.

"It's none of my business why you ignore your boyfriend. If you _really_ want to you can tell me, but like I told him, I don't care what happened between the two of you."

She stared at him again, and he finished the slightly less steaming pizza slice he took a minute earlier.

Eventually Lucy realized he was right, he was practically a complete stranger, one that had no reason to ask her about something so personal; so she shrugged and took a slice for herself.

"So what were you about to say?"

Laxus grinned behind his pizza.

 **LaLuLaLuLaLuLaLuLaLuLaLu**

They stayed in the diner until 6 a.m. Both blondes had a good time, and probably would have stayed longer if they didn't have classes two hours later. They walked back to 8-Island where Lucy accidentally tackled Laxus, which was also, shockingly (note the sarcasm), where he left his car.

They were just about to split to their own separate ways, him to his place to get ready for the day, and her to Cobra's complex building – where her own car was parked.

"Can you walk me to my car?" the words tumbled out of her mouth before she really had a chance to think what she was doing. "It's next to my boyfriend's – well, I suppose he won't be any more once I see him, officially, at least – and I really don't want to risk seeing him right now. Alone. Or at all, really."

After the many hours they spent together, Laxus could tell she felt very uncomfortable asking him to escort her back.

"Sure."

Just like in the diner, they didn't have the compelling need to fill the space between them in words, and for a few minutes they walked in companionable silence.

"He's cheating on me."

The statement came out of the blue, but Laxus said nothing, and Lucy had the sudden urge to tell him what happened.

"I was supposed to stay at his place last night, my roommate wanted to have her boyfriend over for the night, and I thought maybe I'll surprise him - he wasn't even supposed to be home."

She sighed and carried on as if she didn't stop at all, "I saw him making out with my friend, actually, maybe his friend - it's complicated - and they were right at the front door, and I just panicked and ran," she chuckled, "Straight into you."

Neither said anything until they reached her car.

"Thanks again."

"I thought we agreed you won't mention it. I have a reputation to uphold you know." He smirked teasingly.

Lucy giggled, "I didn't agree to anything, don't know what you're talking about."

She got into her car and Laxus tapped on her window before she had the chance to drive off.

"Do you want me to punch him for you? Douches like him deserve a good pummeling once every few months."

Lucy giggled again and shook her head no. "I just spent how many hours making sure you won't die of some seizure caused by me? Don't get yourself in jail for a silly blonde that kept you up all night for all the wrong reasons. I'm really sorry about that, by the way."

Laxus chuckled, "You know, maybe we should meet again, so you can make sure I'm really okay, of course."

"Oh, really?"

"Only if you want to," he shrugged. But then his lips curled into a devilish smile, and Lucy's breathe hitched in her throat.

"S-s-sure."

"See you in the diner on Wednesday at 7?"

She nodded numbly, and all she could do was stare as the other blonde winked ( _winked!_ ), and left her alone in her car.

Five minutes later she was still in that same position in her car, staring ahead and that stupid smile of his was all she could see.

" _I am so screwed_ …"

 **()()**  
 **(O.O)**

 **Word count: 2350**

 **Hey there lovely people who chose to read and follow this story, thank you so much~!**

 **This update was supposed to be in the afternoon today but then I realized I might not be able to do it when I get back so here it is, at 7 a.m.**

 **I just noticed accidentally deleted this chapter when I tried changing a typo (I'm so tired I feel so stupid) so I'm posting it again...**

 **IF REVIEWS ARE LOVE THEN CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS A ROMANTIC GESTURE~! you know what to do ;)**

 **24/2/2016: I'm gonna post an omake for this one soon :D**


	3. Dreams: Live for Your Dreams

**Day 3: Dream**

 **Live for Your Dreams**

 _Lucy smiled up at the blonde beside her. He might not be a human heater like Natsu, but he was definitely just as good at keeping her warm._

 _Laxus took her to the park (mostly to get himself out of the office, and consequently away from the paperwork), they wandered around Magnolia, got back to the park, had some pink cotton candy ("Just as annoying as Ash Breathe", "Don't you start again."), and now Laxus was being surprisingly romantic, sitting on the grass, watching the sunset with her and holding her close under his coat as the evening chill settled in._

 _"I love spending time with you."_

 _Lucy knew he couldn't say it. '_ I love your smile _', '_ I love how selfless you are _', '_ I love watching you fight _'._

 _He couldn't say it as it is, despite his penchant to saying things as they are, but it always warmed her heart to see him try._

 _"I love you too."_

 **LaLuLaLuLaLuLaLuLaLuLaLu**

 _"Lucy, my princess, this is our last chance to run away together! Our love will outshine the stars of the night!"_

 _Lucy giggled, her hand pressed to her lips to muffle the sound. "Loke, I love you, but you're supposed to walk me down the aisle, not wait for me there, or convince me not to do it at all."_

 _The lion spirit linked his arm with hers at the elbows and turned to face the door._

 _"Just wanted to check you're sure."_

 _"I am."_

 _"I know, I just want you to be sure, because if you're not, there is no going back once you marry him," he pointed out._

 _She snorted. There was a way out, divorce wasn't common, but it was possible. Although she wasn't about to tell_ him _that._

 _The animosity between her spirit and significant other was an interesting thing. Hilarious, sure, but very annoying when she actually had to deal with it. Cats, it seems, were just as possessive as Dragons._

 _The music signaling her entrance began and Lucy tensed._

 _"Cold feet?"_

 _"Shut up."_

 _Thanks to Mira, Levy, and Virgo, the guild hall was transformed into a beautiful ballroom that looked like it was plucked out of a fairy tale. Unfortunately, Lucy barely registered any of that, because at the end of a path made for her between her friends, stood Laxus._

 _Of course, there were other people standing around him. Levy and Cana as her bride's maids, Bickslow and Freed as his best men, and Master, who was going to officiate the ceremony, but Lucy's eyes were locked with Laxus', and everything but him disappeared._

 _The ceremony itself was a blur to her, and she could only barely remember the both of them saying 'I do', and then they were kissing, and there were cat calls and whistles coming from their friends, but she didn't pay them any attention, because she was no longer 'Lucky' Lucy Heartfilia, she was Lucy Dreyar, and she couldn't be happier._

 **LaLuLaLuLaLuLaLuLaLuLaLu**

 _"Lucy, babe, open the door." When another half a minute passed without a reply, Lucy could hear a quiet 'please' being added, but she (or the door for that matter), didn't budge._

 _"Go away!" she could imagine Laxus glaring behind the door, his worry turning to angry frustration._

 _"If you don't open the door right now, I'm breaking it down and coming in whether you like it or not!" Laxus was serious of course, she didn't doubt it, but she still didn't move from her spot on the bathroom floor._

 _And true to his word, a little less than a minute later, Laxus announced he was coming in and tore the door off its hinges._

 _Lucy looked up at him with puffy red eyes and she could practically see all of his anger melting away and turning into worry._

 _"Blondie, what's going on? You're freaking me out."_

 _Not trusting her voice at the moment, she thrust her hand towards him._

 _Confused, he looked down only to see a stick in her hand, and his eyes widened._

 _"Oh."_

 _Lucy glared at him, her panic replaced with rage. "What do you mean 'oh'? I'm pregnant and all you have to say is '_ oh _'?!"_

 _Her husband froze and his mouth opened and closed as he thought of what to say that won't make his wife Lucy Kick him into the next century._

 _"I…" A twitch of her eye had the bulky man almost jumping out of his own skin. "_ We _! I meant to say 'we'! We just didn't expect it. A bit of a surprise, that's all! If you want, we can keep the baby, o-or not, totally your choice! We should probably call Wendy anyways, just to be-" her finger pressing to his lips shut him up and he swallowed thickly._

 _"You're really okay with that?" She whispered, uncertainty tainting her sweet voice and warm eyes._

 _Laxus always stayed by her side no matter what happened, years of marriage had no effect on their relationship, in actuality, they only seemed to grow closed, but even after so long together, kids were not something they talked about._

 _"Well, like I said, we didn't_ plan _this or anything, and other than talking about it for about five minutes on our honeymoon, babies were pretty far from our minds so far. I do want kids with you, and now it seems like we're just gonna have them sooner than I thought, which is perfectly fine!"_

 _Lucy giggled; Laxus's tendency to ramble when he tried to stay on her good side had to be one of the most endearing things in the world, and a definite advantage to being with him that she couldn't help but love._

 _"So… we're having a baby," She said._

 _"We're having a baby."_

 _A few hours later they called Wendy to confirm the pregnancy, and the morning after they announced it to the entire guild._

 _It couldn't get any better._

 **LaLuLaLuLaLuLaLuLaLuLaLu**

 _Lucy washed the dishes, utilizing every second she had to spare to make her home as livable as possible._

 _Her daughter and son were troublemakers from the womb, resulting in Laxus and herself always being busy, from the second they woke up (woken up - the twins made it a habit to never let them sleep in), to the second they went to sleep (more accurately, crashed on the bed after a long, tiring day), but she was never happier._

 _Laxus and she worked hard to make sure their children never felt the way they did as children, loving them with all the love they had to give, and making sure they're always happy._

 _"Mama! Mama we're back!" the overlapping shouts of her children as they burst into the house had her smiling, and a minute later the two seven years old were wrapped around her legs._

 _Letting go of the plate and washcloth in her hands, Lucy jiggled her hands above the little blonde heads at her sides, and the kids squealed and ran to escape their mother._

 _They didn't get far though, since Laxus entered the kitchen and blocked the only exit with his large frame. He grabbed both of them, tossing the boy over his shoulder and hooking an arm around the girl's waist and holding her by his side; he then proceeded to lean down and peck Lucy's lips, adding exaggerated kissing noises to aggravate the kids, whom protested loudly._

 _"Hello."_

 _"Hello." They were both grinning and completely ignoring their kids._

 _A stray kick from their son ruined the moment as Lucy had to duck and Laxus straggled to stay balanced and not drop one of the kids._

 _Laxus sighed in defeat, "Who wants to watch a movie?"_

 _"Me, me, me!" the twins immediately started to call out, and with a roll of his eyes and a fond smile, Laxus turned to exit the kitchen, swinging the children as much as he could, all the way to the living room._

 _The gleeful cheers of the kids were soon replaced by the sounds of some animated movie or other, and Lucy returned to wash the dishes with a content smile curling her lips._

 _some time later, after she finished with the dishes, cleaned the rest of the kitchen, and made dinner, she went to fetch her family, but paused when she saw all three blondes asleep on the couch._

 _She smiled and went to wake them up, "L-"_

A chilling breeze quickly transformed into scorching heat jolted Lucy awake.

A flash of pink and blue focused her sleep addled mind and irritation shadowed the calm and happiness remnants of her dreams.

"Natsu, what do you think you're doing?" she hissed through clenched teeth as the Fire Dragon Slayer settled in the bed beside her.

"Your bed-" he never got to finish that sentence (although he didn't really have to, she already knew how it was going to end), the blonde Celestial mage kicked him out of her bed and out of her apartment followed closely by Happy, whom she threw out the window without giving the blue Exceed a second glance (" _Scary Lucy! Natsu, she's so mean to me~!_ ").

"Stupid Flame Brain and that stupid cat, go bother Lisanna or something…" Lucy started to rant to herself.

But thinking of Lisanna made her think of Mira, thinking of Mira made her think about relationships and babies, and thinking of relationships and babies made her think of…

The blonde chocked on air as she remembered her dream, and with a racing heart she began to pace back and forth in her small living room.

She was sleeping around with a guy (a hot, sexy, Greek-god like guy - _probably a sex god if anyone asked her_ ) for three months, and now she's dreaming of marrying him and having his babies?!

 _What was wrong with her?!_

She couldn't be falling for Laxus Dreyar, right? It was _Laxus Dreyar!_ It just didn't work like that. Her chaotic mind kept up this panicked monologue for thirty more minutes before Lucy decided to make some tea to calm down.

Waking up at the break of dawn had a few advantages, like seeing how her whole apartment was slowly filled with soft pinks and oranges, lights taking over shadows in a beautiful show of colors.

But the new light showering her entire apartment also meant she could now see a small piece of paper placed on her coffee table.

Squinting at the note suspiciously, her brain tried to figure out who left the not there.

She didn't (papers stayed on the desk where they belonged), Natsu would never do it, neither would Gray, Erza, or Cana, Levy was on a mission with Gajeel so she couldn't have done it, Wendy left notes on her mirror above the sink in the bathroom or on her fridge, and no one else entered her home in the last few days except…

Her heart skipped a beat as Lucy snatched the note and held her breathe.

 _Blondie,_

 _I'm leaving for a job and won't be back for a month and I had to leave early because I forgot to pack._

 _Don't think I'll forget about our little bet by the time I get back, you're not that lucky._

 _Yours,_

 _Laxus._

Lucy squealed a bit as she finished reading the note; she was too amazed by the fact he left a note, too happy knowing he'll be thinking about their stupid, silly bet, and completely thrilled that he wrote the word ' _yours_ ', to notice her tea was spilled all over the floor.

At that moment Lucy knew she was hooked, and that she really didn't care about that.

 **()()**  
 **(O.O)**

 **Word count: 1929**

 **There you go Day 3~!**

 **I realize that for most people reading this the date is 21/1 but for me it's over 35 minutes into 22/1 and I just felt like posting this. I'm as impatient as a freaking five year old on a sugar high and I felt like posting this now.**

 **I also realized that for most of you this is actually the time when you're active, so why not post with the rest of you or something?**

 **This is actually a prequel of Day 1, I like to imagine that this happens about five months give or take before Aquarius.**

 **I almost bought a FT manga but I didn't have enough time to get to the shop and go back to the train station...**

 **This rant is the result of lack of sleep. I'm sorry you had to read this but you should feel lucky really, usually I would have told you my whole life story by now~ PROGRESS**

 _ **sleep~~~~~~~~**_

 **24/2/2016: go check out my profile to see this chapter and the other one in the right order + the end of the dream! (though that might come later...)**


	4. Sparks: A Spark of Life

**Day 4: Sparks**

 **A Spark of Life**

The first time the Thunder God Tribe (plus Laxus) came across Lucy after the disbandment of Fairy Tail was when they took a job to Crocus two months after they joined Blue Pegasus; and that was the first time they weren't _completely_ miserable since they left Magnolia.

Unfortunately for them, the up and coming blonde model did not share their sentiments at the meeting. If anything, seeing them made her even more miserable.

Evergreen was the first to pick up on that, and she wasted no time in sharing her thoughts to her blonde leader.

"Ever, what makes you think she would even-"

"Just think about it, okay? I already asked Bix and Freed, and they said they wouldn't mind, so it's your call."

"But she-"

"Laxus, look at her! She looks like her soul was sucked right out of her!"

Laxus sighed in defeat; he was obviously going to agree to Evergreen's preposterous suggestion, just to settle her of course. Although, he did agree with her on one thing – Lucy looked so hopeless and helpless, the spark of life that used to be associated with her was now missing from her eyes, as if her life abandoned her.

So he asked her. And to his immense surprise, she said yes.

And that was how the Thunder God Tribe added its fourth member to their team.

But when they returned to their new guild only two days later, they already encountered the first problem.

" _No_."

"We had to do this too you know, you agreed to join the team, how can you go on jobs with us if you're not part of the same guild as us?" Evergreen tried to reason with her. She didn't want the busty blonde to lose the spark that shone in her eyes as she argued with her over this, but the brunette really wanted to just get her new team member to agree to place a new guild mark somewhere on her body and get this over with.

The little blonde glared at the Blue Pegasus stamp with as much hatred as she could master (which was a lot as of late), and the Fairy mage was about to give up when Laxus came to her rescue.

"Listen, I don't care where you put it, as long as it's on you, got it? You like pink, right?" Laxus channeled a bit of his magic into the stamp and its ink turned into a light pink. "Turn around, Blondie," he sighed when she just stared ahead, not even glancing his way, "I'm going to stamp you whether you like it or not, got it?" He rolled his eyes in frustration, "Fuck this." The Dragon Slayer stood behind the Celestial mage and in one swift movement, lifted her hair and placed the stamp right at the base of her neck.

Lucy tried to scramble away the moment he took his place behind her, but she was too slow and the Blue Pegasus mark was already tattooed on her skin.

It seemed that once she realized this, whatever fighting spirit was in her was gone again, and the spark in her eyes that came back at the beginning of the argument was gone once again.

It was a heartbreaking sight, but there is no cure for despair.

Lucy's not-exactly–alive-but-technically-not-dead state of mind meant the group of former Fairies took care of her the same way one would care for a sick child. She wasn't completely there with them all of the time, but every once in a while something would make that spark show up again, she would divert an attack targeting one of them, or news of their former guild members would reach her, or even those rare times when she got emotional and lost control of herself and lashed out at them.

And that was exactly what happened three months after she joined their little group.

They set up camp in a forest some remote place, S-Class missions were usually like that, but Lucy didn't sit by the fire with the rest of them, instead she chose to take a stroll by herself; alone, in the dark, cold forest.

Laxus saw the concern in the eyes of his closest friends as they all watched her go, and felt it just like them; in the three months they spent with her, they all got attached, and he was not an exception.

Even with dead, empty eyes, and an indifferent voice, Lucy Heartfilia had managed to wrap all of them around her little finger, and Laxus realized soon after she joined them, that he didn't mind it even one bit.

This was probably why he took care of her like he never took care of anyone else before other than himself. He made sure she had a place to stay in, food, money.

It was those moments when the spark in her eyes came back that he understood he cared for her as more than just a team mate, more than a friend; so when the blonde girl walked away from the warming bonfire, he followed her – it was just as much for her sake as it was for his.

"Lucy, stop."

"Just leave me alone."

"Look, I get it, I do; it's different now, it's not what it used to be, and it feels like you've lost every reason to live, and everything is pointless, but it's not. We're all just trying to make you feel better and get you back on your feet, but we can't do that if you keep pushing us away," her dull brown eyes bore into his as he spoke and he wondered for a second if perhaps he had managed to bring out the spark again, but the shade of dull brown stayed as it was in her eyes.

"Why do you even care?"

It was a tricky question, he cared because he cared about her, very much, but she wouldn't believe him even if he told her, and it really wasn't something he felt like sharing anyways. "I care because we all care; you're a part of our team now and we care about each other whether you like it or not," he partly lied.

She snorted bitterly, "Yeah, well I already had a team and they're all gone now, doing who knows what in who knows where, and you're just like them you know? You left your team behind once before and I have a feeling you would do it again!" she snapped angrily.

"I left for their own good! They didn't need me dragging them in the mud because of my mistakes!"

"So what? You still did it!"

Laxus was practically fuming by now; he grabbed the much smaller blonde by her shoulders and started pushing her back until she was caged between the towering frame of Laxus and a very large tree.

"You don't know _anything_ about why I did what I did, you definitely don't know what I would do for the people I care about, and if you think for one more _fucking_ minute I am just gonna leave you like your old team of idiots did, I will lose control and _that_ is something neither one of us wants." His voice dropped to a low, quiet whisper in her ear, and Lucy failed to hold back a shudder at the sound of him.

"You said 'I am'." she realized after a minute and stared into his stormy grey eyes, searching for validation in his face.

"...What?"

"You said 'I am not going to leave you'. _I am_ as in _you_ , Laxus." Lucy's brows knitted as Laxus' eyes widened just a fraction, but in such close proximity he knew the pretty blonde trapped between his arms surely saw the glitch.

"'We'. I meant to say 'we'." He tried to fix the damage but it was already too late by then, Lucy's eyes lit up slowly as she connected the dots in her head.

"But you didn't say 'we' you said 'I'," Lucy bit her bottom lip as she tried to decide what to do next.

The scarred blonde holding her against the tree was completely rigid, except for his eyes; his eyes were skipping between her lips and her eyes, spark-filled brown eyes, her eyes which were suddenly all lights and life and hope and even a hint of happiness.

Laxus swallowed thickly and wondered if they could just pretend his little slip didn't ever happen, his muscles loosened and he squeezed his eyes shut when he finally gave the smaller blonde space to move away from him as she wished… only she _didn't_.

No; Lucy jumped on the much taller blonde and pressed her lips to his with determination she forgot she had for the last five months.

The kiss was not gentle or loving, it was sloppy and hungry and needy. Laxus pressed her back against the tree once more, and Lucy wrapped her legs around his waist, running her fingers through his spiky blonde strands.

When Lucy finally pulled away, breathless but able to breath for the first time after five long months, Laxus' lips continued their assault on her jaw, neck, that damned spot where her jaw and neck met that had her whimpering and gasping his name.

The smug smirk twisting his lips made it harder for him to keep trailing her pulse, and it seemed like Lucy noticed, because she pulled his head back forcefully by his hair and muffled the growl threatening to escape his lips with her own lips by capturing his again.

Of course, fifteen minutes later, when Evergreen went to look for them because seriously, it's a dark, cold forest in the middle of nowhere, and Laxus never had troubles getting Lucy to join them back, pouting and brooding (whether he had to physically pull her back to camp kicking or talking her into agreeing to come back), but nevertheless back to them.

So imagine her surprise when she found them grinding against each other and pressed to a tree, completely oblivious to their surroundings, only stopping when she squeaked and closed her eyes forcefully to prevent the image from ingraining itself to her eyelids.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she screeched, the urge to hit both of them with her fan was for once losing against her desire to stay as farther away from them as she could while they were like _that_.

The Dragon Slayer bit back a threatening growl, but a frown still took over his face, "Do you mind? We're in the middle of something, as you can clearly see."

Evergreen blushed a deep red, turned around and walked back to her tent, ignoring Freed's and Bickslow's questions besides informing them quickly the two blondes want some ' _alone time_ ', and barely a minute after that the Seith mage began to cackle manically, somehow managing, between fits of laughter, to explain the joke to his green haired friend.

(When the blondes eventually came back to the fire, only Bickslow was waiting for them, grinning widely with his tongue lolling out, wiggling his brows in a suggestive manner.)

(In the few days that followed, the Thunder God Tribe and Laxus noticed that the spark in her eyes might not be back like it used to be, but the little blonde acted as if the weight of the world was lifted off of her shoulders, and things started to get better. For all of them.)

(Six months later they ran into Natsu and Happy during a job just out of Magnolia; Lucy knocked the pink haired idiot out with a swift kick to his jaw, tied Happy's tail in three tight knots and asked the hysterical cat to tell his owner that the kick was payback for the note, and that more is waiting for him when he wakes up for disappearing for a year.)

(After that encounter, it was as if the spark never went out in the first place.)

 **()()**  
 **(O.O)**

 **Word count: 2000**

 **Dear Readers, may I introduce Draft #4 of Sparks? Oh, you already met? well, did you like each other?**

 **THIS IS WHERE YOU LEAVE THOSE PRETTY REVIEWS.**

 **And yes, I did write 4 different versions for this annoying AF prompt... I don't even know why I had so much trouble writing it. (btw draft #3 turned out so out of context that I will finish it once the Ship Week is over and post it then)**

 **Speaking about unfinished works, I have a confession: I didn't finish 6 and 7! I'm in high school and I refuse to listen to my teachers (not smart, but I pass all my tests so I'm good for now) and instead I write fanfics~! so basically 6 is written by hand in my notebook (screw you Bible Studies) I wrote 12 pages already and I still have a little more to go! 7 is in the process of being written...**

 **the sad part about me not finishing on time is that I have A.D.D., and to those of you who have it, you probably know from experience what happens to deadlines.. long story short: if I don't make it on time I can't promise when I'll post the missing part/s.**

 **sorry.**

 **P.S. If any of you have a better idea for a title for chapter 3 let me know! I didn't like mine~**

 **24/2/2016:** **I edited this chapter and am currently in the process of editing the rest of the chapters + finishing that Draft #3 as a whole different story, though I might change the ship (sorry but Lalu is second place to Colu~)  
**

 **Things I forgot to ramble about when I first posted this because it was probably past midnight for me then: I know this is LaLu ship week but for this one shot I like to think the Lucy and Laxus hooked up this one time but just stayed really close friends afterwards, I don't know why but I don't like to think of them as a couple here... sorry if I ruined someone's imagination ~**


	5. Manga: Texting for My Survival

**VERY IMPORTANT FOR UNDERSTANDING THE ONE-SHOT!**

 **THE GUILD = FACEBOOK**

 **COMRADES = (FB) FRIENDS**

 **GMG = CANDY CRUSH**

 **FT MOVIE = THE HOBBIT MOVIE THAT CAME OUT LAST YEAR**

 **I really hope you enjoy this one in particularly~**

* * *

 **Day 5: Manga**

 **Texting for My Survival**

Lucy was so excited she felt like she all the energy inside of her would make her explode!

She was in her very first Manga/Anime, Sci-Fi & Fantasy Convention, and she knew she must have looked like a five year old in a toy store, but she didn't even bother caring.

Sure, Natsu forgot to buy her a ticket (and then promptly ditched her), and it was only thanks to sheer dumb luck that she ran into her old friends, Gajeel and Lily, whom were walking around with their friends, but she preferred it this way - she hasn't seen Gajeel in months!

So that's why Gajeel and she were literally joined at the hip as they wandered around the stalls with their arms wrapped around each other.

They joked and laughed the whole time ( _"Wait, you came with Ash for Brains?" "He's the reason I like anime and manga in the first place!" "And then he ditched you?!" "No! He even forgot to buy me a ticket in!" "That's what you get for hangin' with that stupid Salamander…" "He's not that bad…! Alright, he is, shut up." "Gihi."_ ), she barely even noticed when she passed by her pink haired idiot friend of hers (twice) as he posed for pictures because of his stupid cosplay.

Once Gajeel got bored of the stalls (there were only so many times she could pull him next to a manga stall and look for those she didn't already have), they started looking for Gajeel's old friends that were supposed to be wandering around like them.

There was Orga, and Rogue, and a short, blue haired girl that made Gajeel's ears pink (she seemed familiar, but Lucy couldn't pinpoint from where, or why), and Lucy used her bulky self-proclaimed brother to hide from that creep Dan, when Gajeel let out a shout before suddenly, she was surrounded by giants.

Lucy wasn't _that_ short if anyone asked her, but compared to Gajeel and his two friends, she felt like a dwarf. A very fragile and delicate dwarf.

"Bunny, those are Bickslow and Laxus-" the rest was forever lost to her as the blue haired one winked her way, and the blonde one paid her no mind at all.

However five minutes later found her trapped (and slightly suffocated) by four guys and another girl, posing for a selfie.

The girl was in a bikini top and had a home made weapon (apparently she was cosplaying Jinx, whatever that meant), who also was the blue haired giant's girlfriend, turned the blonde giant's attention to a guy with a very cool dragon mask, his stormy blue eyes lit up instantly, and that's why the six of them smiled at the bigger blonde's phone as he took a picture of them all crammed together (although Lucy's mind was occupied thinking about the other blonde looking a bit handsome when he grinned like that).

That was the last time she saw him, except for the morning after, when she found out he uploaded the photo to the social network The Guild, and tagged her too (she had no idea how, but it really didn't matter to her anyway).

Four months passed since that day, and Lucy completely forgot about the people she posed for a selfie with.

She may have forgotten about them, but she remembered too well how she felt as she grinned wider surrounded by strangers, than she ever smiled surrounded with fakes.

The memories made on that day were her beacon of hope as she struggled in her own life.

It was the holidays and she was sitting in her room, alone. She hated her everyday life, her lonely life, away from all her 'nerdy, weird, Japanese-cartoon loving' friends, having to deal with her so called 'friends', whom bailed on her _again_.

No Natsu, no Gajeel, no Rogue, and no anyone whom she liked talking to in her life, made Lucy fall into depression she just couldn't get out of for months now.

So she did what she always did – pretended nothing was wrong and pulled her phone out to play GMG.

It was addictive and she was pretty much the only one still playing it, but it was good distraction from the horror she called 'social life'.

As always, at some point the stupid game asked her if she wanted to send 'gifts' to her Guild Comrades, Lucy sighed irritated at the screen, and was going to press the 'close' button, but instead, her thumb slipped and she pressed 'send' accidentally. Oops.

As if it really mattered, she thought, nobody plays this game anyway, everyone she sent it to would just ignore it.

One hour later Lucy found out not everyone ignores game gifts from strangers on the internet.

 **Laxus Dreyar** [17:45] _– Didn't anyone warn you that GMG can kill you?_

Lucy blinked, the name on the screen not familiar, but the face too unique to forget.

With nothing better to do, and in search of something to distract her from her one-sided rift with her 'friends', she decided to go with it.

 **Lucy Heartfilia** [17:48] _– Went to rehab last year, as you can see, I gave into temptation._

 **Laxus Dreyar** [17:48] _– How sad, another victim doomed._

 **Laxus Dreyar** [17:48] _– Want help?_

 **Lucy Heartfilia** [17:49] _– With what?_

 **Laxus Dreyar** [17:49] _– With your addiction, obviously._

 **Laxus Dreyar** [17:50] _– I don't get you, don't you have anyone in your life that loves you? Someone to help you? To see that you're in distress?! GMG is not a joke! It's a terminal disease._

Lucy chocked. His words were obviously meant to be a joke, but he definitely hit a nerve.

 **Lucy Heartfilia** [17:51] _– Nope. My friend even joins me sometimes._

 **Lucy Heartfilia** [17:51] _– Help me with the next stage? :P_

 **Laxus Dreyar** [17:52] _– Fuck no! I am not that suicidal just yet! I have a job, and a family, and a Bickslow to feed!_

 **Lucy Heartfilia** [17:52] _– Suit yourself, I'm having more fun and you know it._

 **Laxus Dreyar** [17:52] _– Maybe. But don't you have better things to do?_

 **Lucy Heartfilia** _[17:53] – I do, but I'm ignoring them for now._

 **Lucy Heartfilia** [17:54] _– If you still want to help me with my addictions, help me with my addiction to crosswords._

 **Laxus Dreyar** [17:54] _– And I thought I had problems… did you think about, and it may sound extreme at first, going out with friends?_

Lucy snorted, that's ironic coming from a guy that just randomly starts conversations with strangers.

 **Lucy Heartfilia** [17:56] _– With 'friends' like mine, my chances are better with GMG._

 **Laxus Dreyar** [17:57] _– If you promise not to tell anyone I did this, I wouldn't mind hearing about it._

Lucy's body became rigid. This complete stranger she was talking to for ten minutes wanted to help her? To listen to her problems? To make her feel better?

Maybe it was the subconscious longing to be heard, but she told him everything.

About her father, her sort-of-but-only-kind-of friends, the pressure from school, the standards she had to live up to because of who she was, and the loneliness that sometimes consumed her to the point she couldn't move.

 **Laxus Dreyar** [18:40] _– Do you like Faity Tail movies?_

The question was so out of place, but nevertheless Lucy replied with a short 'yes'.

 **Laxus Dreyar** [18:40] _– Did you see the new one?_

 **Lucy Heartfilia** [18:40] _– No, so no spoilers!_

 **Laxus Dreyar** [18:40] _– Actually I was wondering if with me to see it._

 **Laxus Dreyar** [18:41] _– You need to spend some time with normal human beings._

Lucy's heart beat so fast she was certain it would beat its way out of her chest and run away.

 **Lucy Heartfilia** [18:42] _– Okay._

 **LaLuLaLuLaLuLaLuLaLuLaLu**

A week later they met. It was a wonderful date, even if he did make her miss her bus back home on purpose to spend another hour with him.

They stayed in the bus stop, for unknown reasons. It was freezing and he lent her his coat ( _it reached her ankles!_ ) and when the bus eventually came he held her hand to stop her from boarding.

"I had fun tonight," he told her.

"Me too."

"Great, that means you're less likely to kick me."

"Why would I ki- _ummf!_ "

His lips pressed to hers and _oh-my-Mavis his lips were so soft_!

The bus driver finally lost his patience and honked at the kissing blondes. Lucy pulled away and practically ran to the bus with flaming cheeks.

Her phone beeped and she looked down to see she received a text message.

From - **God of Thunder and Other Stuff** : _We should do this again sometime._

Lucy turned just in time to see a smirking Laxus waving at her before the bus pulled away; her blush deepened.

To - **God of Thunder and Other Stuff** : _We should_.

 **()()**  
 **(O.O)**

 **Word count: 1464**

 **So... what did you think? this is the Day I was looking for the most since the second I figured what to write for it because... _this is how I met and started dating my ex boyfriend(!)._**

 **I translated our first conversation for this one... it wasn't so much fun considering it made me miss the way he was at the beginning, which only made me feel worse because he ended up being a very bad guy so I broke up with him and it broke my heart - it was a very bad ending to a relationship.**

 **BUT I also saw through a lot of his lies with open eyes, I finally saw how it was possible for that amazing guy that asked me out to see a movie with him when I was having troubles with my friends to actually be the guy that made me feel worse than my friends ever did. What is the female version of 'bros before hoes?'**

 **I waited until midnight to post this again, and now I'm back to working on Games and Prey. I admit I didn't get much done today because I have enough drama in my life to make Grey's Anatomy to look like a comedy, I'm not even kidding, if I made my love life into a fanfic it would traumatize the weak hearted.**

 **Maybe I should... _NO I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR ANOTHER FANFIC!_**

 **see you here tomorrow :)  
**


	6. Games: I Dare You

**Day 6: Games**

 **I Dare You**

"Cana let go!"

"No! You need to come with me and have some fun~!"

"Getting black out drunk is _not fun_!"

"Oh hush, you love it and you know it. But this is not a drinking game."

Lucy blinked once. Twice. Thrice.

"Cana, are you feeling well?"

"Yes~! Now come with me!"

"Sheesh, alright, alright, I'm coming…"

Thirty minutes later Lucy was sitting in a circle on the floor with Team Natsu, the Thunder God Tribe, Laxus, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, and the Strauss siblings.

And if that wasn't weird enough (how did Cana gather all these people for her silly game?), Cana somehow managed to kick everyone else out of the guild hall, so they had the whole building to themselves (seriously though, _how?!_ ).

Cana stood in the middle of the circle with an empty bottle in hand.

"Okay so the rules go like this: someone spins the bottle, whoever it lands on has to dare the person who span the bottle; if you don't do the dare you can either drink or take off a piece of clothing. The person whom gave the dare spins the bottle and so on." Then the brunette smirked, "I'll start."

The bottle landed on Gajeel, and he only thought for a second before smirking. "Spank your pretty boy 'til he screams." No one was too surprised by her answering smirk.

"With pleasure," she purred. "Come on Bixy, lift that skirt and let me spank you~"

"Cana, do us all a favor, be kinky elsewhere; nobody wants to see you spank your boyfriend."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

And that's why five minutes later when Bickslow and Cana came back, Lucy, Levy, Erza, Juvia, and Lisanna were crimson red and looking anywhere but at the Seith mage.

Gajeel smirked at Bickslow whom stayed standing on his feet where he sat earlier. "Don't you wanna sit?" he asked him innocently.

"Nope, I'm good; don't really feel like sitting down right now."

" _Gihi_ ~"

And so it went; Gajeel handcuffed Levy, Bickslow burned his skirt, Gray gave Juvia a heart made of ice, Evergreen gave Elfman a hickey in front of everyone, Lisanna transformed into her Tigress Form and had to purr like a cat, and then somehow the bottle pointed at Lucy and she blanched.

"Make it interesting, Blondie."

What was she supposed to make _Laxus Dreyar_ do?!

"Uh… give me a second to think about something."

She didn't want to make him do anything pervy, and she didn't want to embarrass him (was it even possible?), payback would be a nightmare for sure, and she didn't want to dare him to do anything that would get her in troubles with Master… or maybe she should.

"I dare you to destroy the porn collection Master hides in his office."

One blonde eyebrow was raised, the only sign she was given that he even heard her.

"Fine."

He stood up and turned to leave when Cana stopped him.

"Lu, you need to go with him."

"What? Why?"

"Someone needs to see him actually do it, and you're the one that dared him so you have to do it." Lucy felt like face palming herself; it sounded so obvious when the brunette explained it like that.

Nevertheless she joined the other blonde.

"How do you even know Gramps has a porn collection stashed in his office?" Laxus asked as he unlocked the door to the Master's office.

"I saw it once, when he asked me to help him with some paperwork."

He frowned at her answer, and the question forming on his tongue changed as she tapped a drawer with the tip of her boot.

"What are you doing?"

"It's in this drawer."

"…Right."

Once Laxus opened the drawer he understood Lucy's dare. The drawer was filled to the brim with pin-ups of the female guild members ripped out of the Sorcerer's; there were bikini shots, the girls in (very revealing) costumes, and even a few of the girls in combat.

Laxus glanced at Lucy before going back to gapping at the horrifyingly extensive porn collection owned by his grandfather, "I'm not Flame Brain y'know, I can't just burn it to ashes or something like that."

"I didn't dare you to burn it, I dared you to destroy it," she pointed out, "and you can't ask Natsu to burn it either because then it would mean that _you_ didn't do the dare and then you'll have to drink or strip."

Laxus smirked down at the blonde, "why, are you scared of seeing me without clothes, Blondie?"

"N-no," Laxus contained a grin at the answer and took the pile of photos in his hands before walking out of the office.

He couldn't ask Natsu to burn the pin-ups, but he _could_ burn them himself. So the two blondes went to the training ground (the _Natsu-proofed_ one), Laxus produced a box of matches out of thin air, and then he lit the pile on fire.

"This is awfully comforting and disturbing at the same time," she said.

"Nah, just disturbing."

"Well you didn't have your picture in there, so you don't get it."

He rolled his eyes, "whatever, Blondie, can we go now?"

"No, we need to see it all burn, and make sure the fire is out in the end." Laxus groaned at that, but didn't protest any further; when there was nothing but a pile of ashes before them, they went back inside and sat down next to their friends on the floor.

When Lucy spun the bottle she didn't even care who it landed on. She leaned on Levy's shoulder, closed her eyes, and daydreamed about the bath she was going to take when she was (allowed) back home.

"Oi, Blondie." The taunting tone caused Lucy to snap her eyes in the direction of the voice, the grin on Laxus' face made her think of a shark – all white, sharp teeth, the kind you don't see until it's too late.

"I dare you to leave a note saying it was you."

Lucy's body tense and her breath hitched. Was this a joke? Alas, when she checked, the bottle indeed pointed at the taller blonde.

She blanched, but as she stood up, Laxus did too, and once again they walked to Master's office.

"You're a horrible person."

"Thanks."

Once that was over, Laxus had to spin the bottle, and once the bottle stopped spinning a stunned silence took over all the occupants in the room; the bottle landed on Lucy.

"Uh… I dare you to not drink or take your clothes for the rest of the game."

It was a punishment or as close as she could get to giving him one; now he would have to complete any and all dares directed to him for the rest of the game.

Spin. Laxus.

"Same."

Spin. Lucy.

"Okay that's it! You two are out of the game," Cana snatched the bottle and gestured to the two blondes. "I don't care why, or how it happened, you're out."

Internally, Lucy was relieved, and when she glanced at Laxus she was sure she saw the same relief reflected in his eyes as well, if only for a moment.

But on the outside she reacted differently, "You don't have to be so mean about it…"

The Celestial mage wished her friends a good night and walked out of the guild hall, Laxus doing the same like her.

Not even a minute after they left she noticed that Laxus was walking by her side, _in the opposite direction from his house._

"What are you doing?" the frustration was clear in her tone, she really just wanted to take a nice, long bath and go to sleep.

"Waiting for you dare." The words were said in his usual stoic tone, making him sound completely serious.

"We're not playing the stupid game anymore, which means I don't have to dare you, which means you can go home and leave me alone now."

"Chickening out so soon; and it isn't even you being dared," he tsked.

She shouldn't have let his words get to her. She knew he was riling her up on purpose; he wasn't even trying to hide it, the smug bastard!

But she was tired and angry and she took the bait.

"Fine! I dare you to throw all your clothes to the canal and walk home naked."

She stared dumbly when his coat was tossed her way and she caught it on instinct, "Keep the coat, give it back to me tomorrow."

"Wait, what-"

Less than a minute later she had to avert her gaze from a very naked Laxus, her skin matching Erza's hair.

"Who know you were such a perv? See you tomorrow, Blondie, and don't forget the coat!"

And then he left.

The walk back home was a haze after that; in fact, the pretty blonde was in a haze from that moment until the next morning when she walked into the guild with Laxus's coat hanging on her arm (in retrospect, she had no idea how she remembered to bring it with her).

"Hey, Blondie!"

Looking for the source of the voice, her brown eyes locked with a pair of stormy grey ones. She walked to a smug looking Laxus robotically, and without uttering a word, handed him his coat.

"Did I break you last night? I figured you were stronger than that." He teased her, finally breaking her hazy state of mind.

"Shut up, would you? I just didn't expect you to actually do it," Lucy snapped at him.

"Oh? I don't chicken out Blondie; I would've done every dare last night, even if you didn't dare me to do it."

The smugness in his voice seemed to pour out from every cell of his body and Lucy was tempted to Lucy Kick him, if only to make it stop. Instead, she decided to take him down a notch with her words; after all, as a writer, words were her domain.

"No you wouldn't have. At some point someone was bound to dare you to do something you wouldn't do; everyone has a limit, Laxus, and you're no exception," she told him matter of factly.

"Oh, really? Talking from experience? You probably would've quit the game before anyone else dared you," the patronizing words hit too close to home, and the urge to Lucy Kick him resurfaced.

"Don't pretend to know me," she hissed angrily, "I would've done every dare. Just like you claim _you_ would've done." Lucy poked his chest for emphasize.

"Is that so?" His expression turned dark, the only thing reassuring Lucy of her safety was the spark of mischief in the eyes of the other blonde, and the smaller blonde nodded, not really trusting her voice at the moment.

Laxus's shark-like smirk from the night before returned, "In that case, you wouldn't mind to continue the game, just you and I?"

"Nope; I'm not afraid of you." _Liar_!

"Alright then, game is over when someone won't do a dare."

"Fine!"

"Fine."

And suddenly Lucy was acutely aware of how close she was to Laxus, how silent everything around them was.

"Find me when you think of a dare, it's your turn now." The second the words left her lips she turned around and walked out of the guild.

 _What did she get herself into?_

 **LaLuLaLuLaLuLaLuLaLuLaLu**

Six months later, Laxus's life as he knew it was long gone and a new, better version of it took its place. Lucy's present in his life changed everything, and it showed.

In the last six months, Lucy and him became inseparable, going on jobs just the two of them, spending time together in and out of the guild, daring each other to do the craziest things.

But all of the time spent with the blonde woman had a cost: his heart.

Their friends' teasing weren't too far fetched, Laxus realized one day with a start, which prompted him to put some distance between him and the other blonde.

Something he deeply regretted when Team Natsu returned from their job without Lucy, but her boot print tainting Natsu's chest.

Not an uncommon sight, but the grim aura surrounding the rest of the team members was.

Putting two and two together, Laxus knew he had to clean up the mess Team Natsu created. To their own team member no less.

He didn't bother checking with the morons what happened, their side didn't really matter, and instead he went to the Celestial mage's apartment; by now he didn't even pay attention to the scenery anymore, the path was ingrained permanently in his mind.

Slipping past that creepy old landlady (that woman was _scary_ ), he made a bee line to Lucy's apartment door and knocked.

"Go away!" came a shout from the other side.

"C'mon, Blondie, I knocked and everything!" he shouted back.

"So what?"

"So I could have come in through the fucking window like everyone else, but I didn't!"

"I locked the window…" the words were barely above a whisper and if it wasn't for his Slayer senses, he never would've heard them.

"Blondie…" He sighed and leaned his forehead to the wooden door as he contemplated what to say to get her to open the damned door. The thought of daring her to do it crossed his mind, but his dare had to be reserved for something more important.

"The door is open…" his brows knitted at her answer; she didn't actually…

The door opened and Laxus shook his head; why lock the door when literally everyone came in through the window?

It took him a minute to locate her; she leaned against the side of her bed on the floor, sitting with her side to the couch so she was facing the wall.

He was surprised to see there were no signs of crying on her face, being as emotional as she usually was. It was a pleasant surprise, but also a terrifying one – if she wasn't sad, she was mad, and if Lucy was mad… Laxus just hoped she took out most of her anger on her stupid teammates.

The blonde Slayer valued his life a lot, thank you very much, and he had no idea what to do about the blonde beau. He expected a sobbing mess (well, he didn't really know what to do if she was actually crying when he came in either, but at least he was mentally prepared for it!), but instead he walked in on an angry, unstable, blonde. While he realized that standing in silence at a safe distance was probably the smart thing to do for the first two minutes, every second after that was just increasing the odds of him being on the receiving end of a very powerful kick.

And it so happened that the blonde on the floor reached the same conclusion as him at the same time, because she sighed and rolled her eyes at the clueless male that was currently gawking at her. "Dare you to comfort me like a normal person would."

"You'll have to be a little bit more specific about that, Blondie," Laxus admitted eventually.

Lucy pulled her knees to her chest and patted the floor where her legs were seconds before, telling him without words _exactly_ how she wanted to be comforted.

Unsure of how it was supposed to comfort her, Laxus sat on the floor next to Lucy, whom scooted closer, ignoring any protest or personal space boundary the blonde male had, threw her legs over his, took his arm and wrapped it around herself in some sort of hug so now she was almost sitting in his lap, tucked in under his shoulder.

"Oh, no, please, make yourself comfortable, I want you to feel at ease," the Lightning mage said sarcastically, mock-glaring at the girl as she leaned her head on his chest contently.

"Why thank you, Laxus, how considerate of you~" Lucy hummed, knowing that Laxus only said something because she did so without warning, acting strange about silly things like this seemed to become a habit of his as of late, and she was less than happy about it.

Lucy had her suspicions about Laxus' new behavior, she wasn't blind _or_ deaf, and the jokes at their expanse caused her to blush more than once, and she knew for a fact the Dragon Slayer wasn't immune to them either.

Her embarrassment had everything to do with the feelings she was harboring for the muscly blonde, and Lucy really thought the feeling was mutual until said muscly blonde started avoiding her for no reason at all.

"Tch… all comfy now?" Laxus teased her when she started rubbing her cheek against the soft fabric of his shirt.

Choosing to take revenge for all the lame excuses he used for the past few weeks, Lucy allowed herself to tease him back, and to hell with the consequences, her day couldn't get any worse anyway.

She moved to sit completely in his lap, smirking internally when she felt him tense. Laxus's body seemed to be in tune with Lucy's to the point he didn't even register what he was doing until it was over – his arm that was wrapped around Lucy's small frame followed her in her transition, resulting in his larger frame being wrapped around her small body.

"I am now." Lucy bit her tongue to stop herself from purring the words at him. Sure, she wanted to tease him, but this was a very dangerous move and she really didn't need to dig her grave deeper.

Laxus prayed to whatever pitiful deity that Lucy didn't notice the way his heartbeat quickened. The Lightning Slayer was decidedly _not_ shy around women, far from it, before he started hanging around Lucy he used to sleep around without caring about the emotions of whoever he slept with that night… but they never affected him like Lucy did, they never mattered to him like she did. _They weren't important like she is._

So the blonde Slayer racked his head for a distraction, something to make him think of anything but the curvy body pressed to his, and eventually sweat dropped when he finally remembered why he was there in the first place.

"Blondie…"

"Hmm?"

"Dare you to tell me what happened."

Lucy visibly sank deeper into the comfort of Laxus' hug, her week was so shitty it set a new personal record for her.

"Do I have to?"

"I dared you to."

"… I really hate you sometimes."

"Maybe, but now is not one of those times."

"...Earlier this week was the anniversary of my father's death, and I so hate to be alone on that day every year; I always find a distraction so I won't have to think about how horrible I feel thinking about him, the last time I saw him, how he died alone, and sometimes I can't help but feel like it's my fault - no, Laxus, let me finish - I know it's not actually my fault, but things could have been different for him if I was here when he was still alive.

"I wanted you to go on a job with me, so I wouldn't have to think about it but you were busy with paperwork so I just tagged along to Team Natsu, since they were just about to go on a two-day job anyways, but when we got there I found out that the job was actually to secure a high society party held by the man my father wanted to wed me off to, of all people! Somehow I was wrapped into joining the party as a guest and I had to be around all these people that made me run want to run away from home in the first place, which made me feel sick the entire time we were there and think of my father even more, and then on the way back Natsu and Happy kept complaining that I wasn't even helping them, that I was partying and having fun, so it doesn't count as going on a job with them.

"I mean, I know I didn't do anything, but Natsu was just complaining because we don't spend as much time as we used to, but he just made me feel worse than I already did, and-and-and…"

"Lucy." Laxus's large hands wrapped around Lucy's small fists, as if he could contain her desperate anger by isolating her clenched hands from the world; if anything, he felt even more guilty than he already did about avoiding her when she asked him to accompany her on a job a couple days prior, if he knew what it was really about he never would have said no in the first place.

She breathed in deeply, "It's okay, Laxus, everyone has bad days," her fingers relaxed in his hands.

"I could have made this one a little better if I knew."

"Don't blame yourself for something you didn't know." _Not for me_ , she wanted to add.

Her head was tucked under his chin after that, and both blondes drifted in thought over their regrets, but found comfort in one another.

Lucy felt more at ease with the strong arms around her, calmer than she usually was, more confident in herself than she normally was. This was Laxus, he was strong and powerful and he only supported and took care of those he considered strong and powerful too.

She was strong and powerful. She could do anything, and some prissy idiot that in a different universe she could have possibly married didn't change that. If anything, now, being held by Laxus, thinking back about the encounter with her former acquaintances, there were things she wanted to do with her life that were a part of the reasons she chose to leave her old life behind in the first place.

Like finding love.

"Laxus…"

The burly blonde pulled back a little to look at the blonde curled in his lap better. "Is something wrong?"

Lucy almost chocked on the words as they left her, "Dare you to kiss me."

Laxus wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not, but for once he didn't care. Their lips found each others in a heartbeat. Her full, plump lips met his thin, soft ones. Oxygen was optional as he passed his tongue at the opening of her mouth, asking for permission which she granted immediately.

Once they parted for air Lucy grinned at him brightly, and Laxus couldn't help but grin back. "I wanted to do that for a while now." She confessed between gleeful giggles.

"Me too, what were we waiting for?" Laxus wondered out loud and attempted to stop the fit of giggles bursting from the blonde in his arms by pecking her lips.

"Doesn't matter anymore. Now kiss me." She ordered, and he never could deny her anything anyway really, so he did.

 **LaLuLaLuLaLuLaLuLaLuLaLu**

Bickslow gaped at the kissing blondes as they made out by their usual table at the edge of the balcony on the second floor in the guild.

They were finally together! He didn't care about the details, he could get them out of the Celestial mage later, but he was thankful they finally pulled their heads out of their asses and spared everyone from spending more time in their sexual-tension-filled company.

"Yes! Finally!" the cry of joy from the Seith mage made the kissing couple pull away from each other and search for the source of the interruption.

Laxus rolled his eyes irately at his friend, but made no comment as his new girlfriend greeted him with a small giggle, "hey, Bix."

"Oh man, you have no idea how happy I am that you finally admitted that you like each other, even Asuka felt the sexual tension," he cackled.

"Tension, tension!" his babies crowed and this time both blondes rolled their eyes.

"Aren't they adorable?" Mira commented as she passed by the tall blue haired man.

"Sure they are," he grinned at the couple manically. "That means that you're gonna stop with the stupid game right?"

Laxus and Lucy's eyes widened comically in horror and they both turned to look at the other with twin expressions.

" _What_?!"

" _What_?!"

"You want to-"

"Why would we-

"I liked the dares, if you-"

"No, I like it just as much as you-"

"But wh-"

"Wait!" the blondes looked at the Seith mage again as if he lost his mind (very probable, all things considered), "Bix, we're not stopping with the dares now that we got together." Lucy tried to fix the confusion and Laxus let out an audible sigh of relief.

All at once Bickslow's good mood left him. The dares were likely to just get even worse for the rest of them, now that the two evil doers united. He still had nightmares about Laxus and Elfman from that one dare… some things were just _wrong_.

His babies cackled as they heard Bickslow's thoughts through their bond.

No one was safe now.

 **()()**  
 **(O.O)**

 **Word count: 4169**

 **Hey guys! I'm alive! Not for long though… I finally got to finish this prompt! I still don't have a keyboard, but once I realized that I won't get a new functioning keyboard anytime soon, and once I made a list of all the reports and paperwork I had to do for school, I decided to risk my life and steal my older sister's keyboard (which means I won't have one during weekends when she comes back home if I value my life).**

 **This one turned out to be a lot longer than I expected it to be. Day 7 is already halfway through, and I hope I can finish it within a week but I'm not sure (how the hell did I get stuck with having to finish 3 chemistry reports by Friday is beyond me).**

 **I guess it might seem a bit inconsistent but I** _ **did**_ **stop writing this one and continued over a week afterwards, so I'm sorry if it you got confused but I didn't have anyone proof reading it for me this time, I really wanted to post it already, it's currently passed midnight for me, and I have to wake up in like 6 hours (not by choice mind you).**

 **Have a lovely day/night/week~ see you next time!**


	7. Prey: The Hunt of the Kinpamus

"Laxus, I think it's hunting you!" Evergreen shouted from her spot by the creak, over a hundred yards away.

"Oh, yeah? What makes you say that?!" The blonde would normally scowl and roll his eyes at the declaration of something so _obvious_ , but he was very focused on running away from the _thing_ that chased him around at the moment, so there really wasn't enough time for that.

"Freed will you trap that thing already?!" The green haired mage tried his best to think of a way to trap the creature without trapping with it his beloved leader, but it was a bit difficult concentrating on that when he could see Laxus being chased by the Thing, which was being chased by Bickslow.

"Laxus, this way!"

He ran _this way_ , and the Thing was trapped in a Rune cage, thrashing inside of it.

Now that they had time to look at it, the creature appeared to be partly humanoid. It had the figure of a woman and blonde hair, but that was about the end of it; the creature had silted pupils in blood red eyes, spike-like teeth that looked somewhat like those of a piranha, spikes sticking out of its arms, and very sharp looking claws.

"Damn… ever seen anything like it?" Bickslow's whisper was the first thing to break the silence as the group of mages observed the creature. It indeed followed the blonde with its eyes; when Laxus moved around the Rune cage, the creature moved with him to face him.

It made Laxus' skin crawl.

"What are we supposed to do with it now? It's obviously too dangerous to let loose, and we know nothing about it," Evergreen glanced at Freed, "Unless you read something about it in some book and can explain whatever it is."

Freed sighed and shook his head, "I'm afraid I know nothing of this creature, perhaps it would be best if we just... _put it down_. For the best interest of everyone, of course."

 _And so the hunter becomes the prey_ , Laxus thought before striking the creature with lightning. It wailed in agony and crumbled to the ground, but Laxus did not pause in his merciless attack.

Once the creature stopped moving, Laxus hit him one last time (just to be sure), but his lightning seemed to affect the creature differently this time, in a way it hasn't before.

The immobilized creature started glowing brightly, making the four mages to shift their gaze elsewhere. When they finally felt the light fade and looked back into the Rune cage, the creature was not there. Instead, a blonde female laid face down on the dirt, her limbs bruised badly, but there was no sign of the creature from earlier.

"Is this some kind of trick?"

Evergreen's eyes bulged out at the sight of the injured blonde. "Who cares? We need to get her out of the cage!" the brunette sprinted to her and rolled the blonde female onto her back.

She was dirty and bloody, but other than that one could think she was simply sleeping. Of course, once the three males broke out of their trance they rushed to help the Fairy mage.

Freed dispelled his Runes and kneeled next to the two girls, "She needs medical attention, _now_."

Laxus came closer as well, taking a better look of the blonde in his team mate's arms. "This feels like a trap, I don't like this; what happened to the creature?"

Shockingly enough, Bikslow supported him as the voice of reason this time, "I agree with Laxus, what if the creature is trying to deceive us?"

"And what if this is just an injured girl that needs medical attention?" Evergreen asked them, and by the defiance showing on her face he knew she would just help the girl, not caring what his opinion about that was.

"Well I'm not going to risk an entire town because we brought something we can't control for help," he told her.

Freed perked up then, "I can find out if the girl is human or not."

 **LaLuLaLuLaLuLaLuLaLuLaLu**

Laxus wasn't sure how, but he managed to teleport all five of them in one go to the closest village, and he wasn't going to tell anyone about that obviously.

They were lucky enough that one of the villagers was a healer because Laxus didn't think he could teleport even himself to any distance longer than a mile.

What he was really confused about though, was why they had to stay and wait for the blonde to wake up?

The zodiac keys they found on her implied that she was a mage herself and could therefore take care of herself, and if she wasn't a mage, she was either strong enough to take the keys from the mage they originally belonged to, or she was friends with someone that trusted her enough to give her their magic items, which meant someone would come and look for her.

But his team didn't listen to a word he said, so now he had a sore neck from trying to nap in one of those stiff chairs, but even his nap was interrupted now; the blonde girl woke up.

She groaned and Evergreen rushed to her side. Her eyes were unfocused and her breath was shallow, the blonde girl looked around in confusion.

Lucy's return to the land of the living was an unpleasant one, to say the least. Everything hurt; even her eyelids, and she had no idea where she was, or who were the people in the room with her.

It hurt to breath, her throat felt like sandpaper. Everything was still a bit blurry, but then Lucy felt something pressing to her chapped lips and then cool water were flowing into her mouth and her throat felt much better.

She had no recollection of what happened or how she got to what was apparently an infirmary, but she didn't really care. Lucy needed to get back on her feet and cover her tracks.

Actually, when Lucy's mind finally got into gear again, she realized what she really needed were her keys and clothes, although maybe not in that order.

A quick scan of the room showed her that three of the four people present in the room looked at her with matching concerned expressions, but the fourth guy, a muscular, blonde guy with a scar over his right eye, he looked bored and irritated; unfortunately, her keys and clothes were nowhere in sight.

Well, time to work on getting out of here she thought. "Where are my keys?" Lucy croaked, her voice raspy and she grimaced; she sounded like a pedophile.

The big blonde smirked. His hands were both in the pockets of his fur lined white coat, but when he pulled his right hand out; his long fingers were wrapped around her key ring.

Lucy's mouth opened and she had a very bad feeling about how this whole mess was going to end. "Do you know what they are?" She asked him in a whisper.

He smirked down at her, "Yes, I do. Now here's what is going to happen now; you are going to tell us everything we want to know, namely who you are, what you were doing in the forest, what you know about the creature we saw there that chased after me, what happened to you, and only after you tell us all of that, you'll get the keys back."

Lucy glared at the blonde, his condescending smirk made her want to punch him so bad, but she had a feeling his friends won't approve; and besides, she wasn't in a good enough condition to start punching people randomly.

"I'm not telling you shit. Where's the rest of my stuff? I want them back."

Laxus wanted to strangle the tiny blonde. He knew how much Holder Mages depended on their magical items, how could she act so nonchalantly when her keys were?

Nevertheless, he nodded to Freed, whom pulled her clothes from a bedside table and handed the worn clothes to the blonde in the hospital gown. All four guild mages averted their gaze when she changed right there in front of them.

She still didn't have a lot of strength, and her condition wasn't of importance to her, because she just hopped off the bed, and after wobbling for thirty seconds or so, she walked straight up to Laxus with determination written on her face.

"I want my keys back… please," she gritted her teeth over the last word.

"I think I'm going to keep them for a bit until you decide to cooperate." He dangled the key ring high above her head tauntingly.

"The creature is called Kinpamus, it preys on blondes." She snapped, "Are you going to be a fucking asshole forever or are you going to be considerate of an injured girl and _give me back my fucking keys_?!"

"I already told you I'm holding on to them until you tell me everything I want to know," Laxus' eyes swept over her once more, "Will you sit the fuck down already? You're going to collapse any minute now!"

She ignored him, but took another sip of water. "The creature in the forest is called Kinpamus, it's a spirit with a… well, there isn't a nice way to say it - it has a blonde fetish." The girl looked somewhat embarrassed to say it, and truthfully, Laxus felt slightly self-conscious at that moment as well.

"… A blonde fetish?"

Now Lucy was really blushing. "Yep; the Kinpamus feeds on the flesh of blonde men, but it takes the bodies of blonde females as host until the host's body dies, or until they are separated; in the case of separation between the host and the spirit, the Kinpamus dies." She looked at the four of them as she considered her own words, "I guess I should thank you then."

"Answer the rest of my questions," Laxus instructed her.

Lucy was absolutely furious; first, she ran into _twenty fucking Vulcans_ , then she was possessed by a stupid spirit with a _blonde fetish_ only seconds after she dealt with all the damned Vulcans, now she wakes up injured to a bossy blonde and his silly groupies, and to top it all off the retarded blonde has her keys and refuses to give them back!

"Listen you moronic jerkoff, I am not in the mood for your stupid questions, nor will I ever be for that matter, so if you would just be a good boy and give me my keys back before you drop them like the idiot you appear to be." She threw the water from her glass at him in anger. Most of the water didn't even hit his face, most of it ended up on the floor so now he was standing in a puddle of water.

The Celestial mage thought in her head that if the scarred blonde was a cartoon, steam would shoot out of his ears, his face red, and all the water that stayed on him would vaporize because he would be _'fuming'_.

Honestly he reminded her of Aquarius in that moment; oh, how she wished she had her keys with her at that moment, not that they would have helped her much at that moment, but still.

Speaking of Aquarius… the injured blonde smirked internally. "Seriously though, be a douche all you want, but don't drop my keys, okay?"

Laxus would be the first one to say that he had problems with authority – he just couldn't handle being told what to do. He would do exactly the opposite of what he was told, especially when it came from people he deemed inferior to him, like the girl before him.

"Oh, and what will happen if I will? As long as _you_ don't hold them, they're just keys."

Lucy glared at his taunting expression; _just push him a little bit more…_ "They're important to me! We went over it already, these keys are not just keys, so don't you dare to disrespect my spirits by dropping their keys!" she raised her voice. _C'mon you arrogant fuck, take the bait…_!

"Laxus…" the green haired man looked at the two blondes in a calculating manner, his hand on his sheathed sword.

Lucy snorted, "Are you going to let your boyfriend protect you now? Pathetic." The dangerous looks she got from all four strangers put her on edge, maybe she went too far?

"Listen here girly, if I were you, I'll watch my mouth." Laxus' patience was about to run out, and he didn't have much to begin with. "It would be a shame if I accidentally squashed your little keys." He sneered with an evil smirk.

Lucy's fists clenched, "Like hell you will!" the younger blonde's patience wasn't much better. Actually, hers was much worse, and she needed to vent – and if she could use that for Plan B who'd blame her?

She kicked his balls.

And it hurt a _lot_. Laxus tensed completely for a moment before his whole body seemed to shrink into itself, his hand letting go of the key ring to grab his crotch.

With a triumphant smile she snatched the keys before they touched the ground (it would be a shame if Aquarius killed her after all of this), and called out Taurus. "Get us out of here!"

"Anything for your hooooot body~!"

And then she was gone.

 **()()  
(O.O)**

 **Word count: 2242**

 **OMFG I CAN'T BELIEVE I FINISHED IT!**

 **I mean, I'm planning this chapter for months now, but I finally posted it! Between winter finals, endless chemistry reports, Literature and Bible Studies (mandatory), I didn't get the chance to finish this chapter, and unlike the rest of the prompts, I didn't write this one in my notebook in class so it took me even longer...**

 **But that's all irrelevant, the important part is that this is only the first chapter of a Lalu multi chapter! I'm posting these two at the same time so go check it out please :) the reason I'm doing it like this is that only the first chapter is focused on the last prompt Prey, and also because there won't be Lalu for quite a while but it'll be special alright XD**

 **I want to thank anyone that reviewed and followed and favorited, you were my motivation to finish this, and you made me feel better about my writing than I ever did before (which is why I never posted anything before). I also want to thank Maiokoe (she's amazing, read her fics) for helping me with titles, moral support, lack of inspiration, and advice every now and then.**

 **Thanks for everything, thanks to all of you this was a lot of fun!**

 **see ya~**

 **P.S. leave a review and I'll love you! ;P**

 **P.P.S. To anyone interested, I'm about to post a bunch of other stories in the next two weeks, so be on the look out~**


End file.
